Hidden
by LifeIsNotEasy
Summary: Draco got a letter from Harry owl to meet him at their house, but what he didn't know is that there was a surprise waiting for him.


Draco swore that Harry fucking Potter will be the death of him, he stands in the middle of the house that they bought together looking about for Harry.

"Potter, where the fuck are you?" Draco screams, walking toward the kitchen, he knows how much Harry loves to cook. But when he enters the kitchen Harry was nowhere to be seen. Annoyed Draco went upstairs to their bedroom and founds that it was empty too. Draco was slowly getting pissed off. He was at work at his Potions Shop the moment when he got a letter from Harry new owl that Harry needed him at home.

But because that was all Harry wrote in the letter, Draco panicking left his apprentice in charge of the store before rushing to their house in search of Harry. And yet he doesn't see him anywhere. In the middle of the walking out of the bedroom, Draco heard a sound from the bathroom and went to investigate, opening the door instead of Harry being there all he saw was rose petals on the floor, leading the way to the bathroom, candles lot up in different places and two glasses and a bottle of wine.

He walks inside the bathroom and following the trails of roses to the bathroom and tests the temperature of the water to finds that it was still warm. Suddenly a set of arms grabbed him from behind and pulling him toward it chest. Draco grappling for his wand, ready to curse whoever it was that grabbed him until he realizes that the only person it could be is Harry because they made sure their wards is unbreakable to get through. Fuming Draco elbow Potter in the stomach, feeling quite satisfied when Harry grunt in pain, dropping his arm from around his waist. "Really, Potter what is the meaning of this?"

Draco turns around to face Potter, only to see an empty space, that when he knew that Potter was hidden under his stupid invisible cloak. Pulling out his wand, to cast an Accio before he could even say the spell his wand was snatched out of his hand by Harry and thrown to the far side of the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you Potter!"

Draco stood there awaiting Potter answer but only met with silence, annoyed he went to receive his wand only to be pushed back. He felt Harry grabs him by his shirt, pulled him toward the bathroom, and start stripping off his shirt.

"Do you know what date it is?" He felted Harry hot breath in his ears, his hand trailing down to his belt buckle, unbuckling it. " The thirty of June."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Draco asks, groaning when Harry bit his earlobe in reply.

"You will figure it out by the time I'm doing having my way with you," Harry whispers in his ear, before pulling down both Draco's pant and his boxer down to his knees. "Get in the bathroom."

Draco didn't think about why Harry was under the cloak or the fact that he left his apprentice I charge of his store because the only thing that was on his mind was that he was going to get shag today. He did as Harry order and got into the bathtub. He sighed in pleasure as the warm water caress his sore muscles working. He sat down in the tub and felt the water sway as Harry joins him in the bathtub, with the cloak still on. "With the cloak on? Are you shitting me right now?"

"Have you ever shag an invisible man?"

Draco cock throbbed at the visual image that flashes through his mind. He hoarsely replied back. "No I haven't, but I can't say no to that. Get on with it then."

Harry grins under the cloak, as sat down in the bathtub at the other end and grabbed Draco by his legs pulling him in his lap. He then wraps one arm around Draco waist and traced a finger down the cracked of Draco's arse, already covered in lube, and pressed a single finger against his entrance, Draco grunted uncomfortably, as the finger was pushed slowly inside. Harry leans down and bit a nipple the cloak against his mouth, before nursing it with his tongue, moving his finger in and out of Draco setting a slow pace. Draco gasps as Harry hits his prostate spot on, as Harry added another finger, stretching him properly. Draco didn't mind the figure fucking but he was more ready for Harry cock to be inside him. He told Harry plenty of time that while he doesn't mind the foreplay, he would rather him just get on with it, then taking his time.

Draco frustrated pulled the cloak off of Harry and reach and grip Harry's cock. He slid the wet tip over the crease of his arse and slowly sank down, he moaned throatily in pleasure at the feel of Harry's cock inside as he gets deeper and deeper inside him. Harry's hand grabbed him by the thighs and thrusts his hip upwards after giving Draco time to get used to the feeling of him, slamming into him. Draco begins to ride his cock in earnest, pushing down and arching his back, the muscle in his stomach and thighs contracting as he continuously impaled himself on Harry's cock, water sloshing over the tub and getting all over the floor.

Draco could feel his orgasm coming, as he reached down and grips his cock and stroked himself, while still impaling himself Harry's cock. It didn't him long to for to cum, his cum ejecting on Harry's chest and in the water. Harry felt Draco tightened and clamped down on his cock, he groaned and threw his head back, as he thrust his hips upwards, hammering into Draco with two more thrust before his cock tightened and throbbed hotly inside Draco.

"Blimey, that was…"

"Shush, Potter doesn't ruin the afterglow," Draco said sagging tiredly against Harry's chest, trying to get his breathing under control and let himself carries out of the tub as Harry cleans both himself and him, before he carries him to the bed, covering them both up with the blanket.

"Do you really not remember what today was?" Harry asked him, trailing his hand through Draco's hair.

Draco thought about it for a while, then he remembers what the today was. "Today, is our anniversary, the day to stupidly asked me out in front of the whole school."

"Bingo."

Draco laughed, leans toward Harry and kissed him gently to the lip. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
